I'm Your Home
by callmetooru
Summary: Pertengkaran Yesung & Siwon di hari jadi mereka yang ketujuh./"kau hanya akan diam sampai aku pergi untuk orang lain kan?"/"Atau maumu memang seperti ini? berakhir? Di hari jadi kita yang ketujuh?"/Ini tidak nyata kan? Mereka –putus?/Yesung!Siwon/Yewon/Wonsung/BL/OS


Suara petir membangunkan Choi Siwon yang tertidur di sofa ruang televisi. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Siwon memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin dengan membasahi kepalanya, otaknya bisa mendingin dan mencerna semuanya dengan lebih baik, mungkin dapat menyadarkannya bahwa yang terjadi tadi hanya mimpi buruk.

Hujan sudah turun sejak sore tadi, dan hari ini pun harusnya menjadi hari yang tidak terlupakan andai saja rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Yah.. ada apa dengan hari ini? padahal ia sudah dengan susah payah meminta izin manager untuk meliburkannya dari segala aktivitas syuting. Demi hari ini, ia rela memadatkan schedule-nya seminggu terakhir hingga tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk tidur. Tapi kadang kekasihnya yang manis dan _pengertian_ tak bisa mentolelir. Padahal memiliki kekasih sesama entertainer harusnya bisa saling mengerti jika tak selalu bersama atau bahkan jarang bertemu, harusnya kekasihnya bisa mengerti kesibukannya.

Kim Jong Woon tentu bukan lagi anak muda yang menuntut ini-itu padanya, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Ketika mereka dijauhkan oleh jarak Korea-Taiwan dulu pun _namja_ dengan nama panggung Yesung itu tidak mengeluh. Kekasihnya itu orang yang paling mengerti dan dewasa, yang menyulitkannya adalah sifat diam kekasihnya itu. Ketika Yesung marah atau ketika ia melakukan kesalahan, Yesung tak pernah berkata apapun padanya. Bahkan ketika semua member menyalahkannya karena terlalu dekat dengan istri virtualnya dulu, hanya Yesung yang diam. Seperti tidak apa-apa jika ia pergi, seolah Yesung akan menerima pengkhianatannya. Tentu saja tidak! tidak ada niatan Siwon untuk berpaling, namun terkadang ia berpikir jika ia pergi nanti apa Yesung hanya akan diam saja dan menerima? Lalu ikatan yang mereka punya itu untuk apa? Bukankah untuk menarik kendali jika sewaktu-waktu ia khilaf dan berpaling? Kadang itulah hal yang membuatnya kesal dan marah.

Ingatan Siwon melayang ketika pertengkarannya tadi sore, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yewon Fanfiction

Spfly3024 present

.

 **I'm Your Home**

Arika Tooru

.

.

Ini harusnya saya publish pas anniv mereka, tapi sekarang juga gpp kali ya? Masa iya harus nunggu sampe oktober depan hehe

Ini ceritanya pas siwon sebelum wamil ya, semoga ga bingung.

Oke, selamat membaca~

.

.

.

Ini pertengakaran pertama setelah tiga tahun lamanya dari pertengkaran terakhir mereka, dan kenapa harus terjadi dihari ini? _anniversary_ ketujuh. Tujuh, bukan angka yang besar tapi cukup panjang dalam perjalanan hubungan mereka. Apa semua yang terjadi tujuh tahun ini harus berakhir begitu saja hanya karena hari ini?

' _jika kau tidak menganggap hari ini hari penting, lalu bagaimana dengan tujuh tahun yang pernah kita lewati? Bukan apa-apa? Hanya hari-hari biasa?_ '

' _kau dan sikap diammu itu yang membuatku kesal. Sejak awal, jika saja kau bersikap sewajarnya sebagai seorang kekasih dan menganggap keberadaanku penting aku tidak akan semarah ini. dan sekarang apa? Dihari anniversary kita kau malah bersenang-senang dengan temanmu, dari hari-hari yang lain yang bisa kau lakukan dibelakangku kenapa harus hari ini? kenapa harus dihari yang sudah mati-matian kuluangkan untukmu?'_

' _kau hanya akan diam sampai aku pergi untuk orang lain kan? Aku penasaran bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukannya'_

Lalu ia menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun dari Yesung. Oke, Siwon akui kata-katanya di telepon tadi sedikit kasar. Sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kali ia marah, mungkin itu bisa membuat Yesung kembali mempertimbangkan sikap diamnya. Oh tuhan.. bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yesung setelah ia kata-katai sekasar itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya dengan kamar mandi, Siwon memutuskan duduk di meja makan dengan sekaleng bir dan merenung. Jujur saja ia masih marah, bagaimana bisa Yesung belum menghubunginya setelah tahu ia marah? Apa _namja_ itu benar-benar tak peduli padanya?

Choi Siwon meremas kaleng kosong di tangannya ketika mendengar bel di pintu depan. Dengan malas ia membukanya dan –Yesung sudah berdiri di depan apartmentnya dengan mata –sembab?

 _Tahan Siwon, jangan luluh begitu saja_ –erang Siwon dalam hati. Bukan lagi rahasia jika kelemahan terbesarnya adalah melihat Yesung menangis, dan kenyataan yang Siwon lupakan adalah kali ini ia yang membuatnya begitu. Ia bisa melihat baju dan rambut Yesung yang sedikit basah, Siwon memalingkan wajah ketika Yesung menatapnya.

"maaf" suara parau Yesung terdengar.

"masuklah, diluar dingin" Siwon memotong sebelum Yesung melanjutkan, ia tidak ingin lebih lama mendengar suara Yesung kini yang begitu melukainya. "duduklah, keringkan bajumu. Aku akan membuat teh panas"

Setelah masuk, sementara Siwon berjalan menuju _pantry_ , Yesung masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. "aku hanya akan berbicara lalu pergi"

"pergi? Dengan cuaca seperti ini? jadi sekarang kau menganggapku laki-laki tak berperasaan yang membiarkamu dengan bodohnya pergi menerobos hujan?"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, kali ini Siwon benar-benar marah dan ia tidak tahu harus bebuat apa. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Yesung untuk selalu bersikap diam seperti yang Siwon tuduhkan padanya, Yesung pun tak ingin begini. Hanya menurut sudut pandangnya, mungkin akan lebih membantu jika ia mengerti kesibukan sang kekasih tanpa menuntut apapun, tanpa cemburu berlebihan atau meminta Siwon meluangkan waktu. Pikirnya Siwon yang sudah lelah dengan segala aktivitas akan lebih lelah lagi jika harus mengurusinya yang egois ingin diperhatikan.

Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang kekasih, Yesung tentu ingin diperlakukan selayaknya, diperhatikan, diluangkan waktu. Ia berhak cemburu, berhak menuntut Siwon untuk selalu ada, berhak bermanja ria. Tapi bukankah itu egois? Karenanya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah diam. Ketika Siwon hingga lupa padanya karena syuting, ketika Siwon lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan istri virtualnya ketimbang kekasihnya sendiri, ketika Siwon bahkan tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ulang tahunnya atau ketika ia sakit, ketika seminggu terakhir Siwon tak mengabarinya sama sekali, yang bisa dilakukannya adalah diam. Lalu ia harus apa? Mengutuk? Menangis? Menyalahkan Siwon? Kenapa Siwon tidak berpikir ia juga tersiksa dengan semuanya?

Belum lagi perkataan Siwon terkhir di telepon tadi, _'kau hanya akan diam sampai aku pergi untuk orang lain kan? aku penasaran bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukannya'._ Ya.. Siwon bisa saja melakukannya, pergi dengan wanita atau pria lain tak lupa ia masukan kedalam _list_ kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dalam hubungan mereka.

Tangan Siwon yang sempat disibukkan dengan cangkir untuk teh panas berhenti bergerak ketika Yesung tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan kaos yang dikenakannya basah, kekasihnya itu menangis hingga suara isakkannya menyayat hati.

"kau berhak marah, memang aku yang salah. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku diam bukan karena aku tak peduli. Aku diam, tapi tetap merasakan sakit. Kau hampir tak punya waktu untukku dan lebih memilih pergi dengan wanita lain, kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya? Tapi aku harus mengerti karena itu adalah tuntutan peran sebagai entertainer. Kau seperti menjadi orang asing, aku tak mengenalimu, aku tak mengenali kekasihku sendiri. Kau pikir aku bisa tahan jika hanya diam saja? Tidak! Aku juga sakit, aku takut, tapi aku menolak membiarkan kau tahu."

Siwon tak berkata apa-apa, ia merasakan lilitan tangan Yesung di perutnya mengerat dan tangisnya semakin tak terkendali.

"lalu kau pikir aku bisa apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengalahkan rasa kekhawatiran dan ketakutan ini? mendengar kau berkata kau bisa saja pergi dengan orang lain aku tidak bisa mengelaknya, dan aku semakin takut. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menahanmu agar tak pergi? Jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu apa kau akan percaya bahkan setelah kau pergi?"

"kau tidak ingin aku pergi tapi hanya dengan diam saja, mana bisa aku mengerti? Kau pengecut jika disangkutkan dengan bicara jujur dan terbuka, kau pikir sifat itu bisa menjelaskan alasan untuk menahanku pergi darimu? Walaupun aku tidak berniat seperti itu, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku muak. Kau yang dulu tak seperti ini, aku mulai membenci kau yang meragukanku dan ketidak yakinanmu itu"

"jika itu membuatmu lebih baik, aku tidak akan menahanmu. Ku bilang aku tidak ingin egois kan? Kau bisa pergi sesukamu kapan saja, kau bisa berkencan dengan orang lain sesukamu, bermain-main sepuas yang kau mau dibelakangku, atau mencintai orang lain sebesar dari cinta yang kupunya. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan melarangmu pergi, asal kau bahagia, asal aku bisa menebus kesalahanku, kau –"

"hal inilah yang membuatku membencimu Yesung!" Siwon melepas paksa pelukan Yesung hingga _namja_ manis itu terduduk di lantai. "bagaimana jika aku berpikir untuk benar-benar pergi huh?! jadi hubungan kita tujuh tahun ini dipertaruhkan hanya untuk ketidakmampuanmu memperjuangkanku? Dibalik kata-kata jahatmu itu aku tengah mati-matian berjuang Yesung, untukmu, untuk mempertahankanmu. Tapi mendengarmu berkata seperti itu aku seperti dikalahkan telak, aku seperti tak dihargai. Atau maumu memang seperti ini? berakhir? Di hari jadi kita yang ketujuh?" suara Siwon merendah di akhir kalimat –tidak rela. Tapi tetap ia katakan, ia butuh kejelasan apa yang Yesung inginkan dengan pasti.

Tangis Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti, ia membalas tatapan Siwon lalu segera berdiri, berhambur meraih wajah Siwon lalu menciumnya. Ciuman yang memaksa tapi Yesung tidak peduli. Awalnya Siwon terkejut tapi setelah menguasai sadarnya ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan membalas ciuman itu lalu mendominasinya. Sebuah rasa yang sama, ciuman yang semanis dulu meski tetap saja ujung lidahnya terasa pahit. Tangis yang tertahan Yesung akhirnya ia lampiaskan dengan ciuman yang tak kalah liar dari milik Choi Siwon.

Setelah pagutan itu berakhir, Yesung kembali terduduk lemas di lantai seraya terengah lalu kembali terisak. "kau bilang ini berakhir? Kita? Baik, pergi saja semaumu." Lirihnya serak, ia seolah tidak memiliki lagi kekuatan bicara. Ia menantang mata Siwon yang menatapnya sedih, Yesung tak pernah berpikir semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, bahkan ia tak bermimpi akan bertengkar hebat dengan Siwon. Ini tidak nyata kan? Mereka –putus?

"Tapi aku ingin tetap disini, menjadi tempatmu pulang ketika kau lelah nanti. Kau hanya punya aku sebagai tempat hatimu berpulang kan? Atau bahkan ketika kau menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku, kau bisa mampir saat kau lelah atau bosan. Aku akan selalu ada bahkan jika hanya dijadikan tempat hatimu singgah. Asal jangan benar-benar pergi, aku tidak berpikir bisa hidup jika tanpamu" Yesung kembali menangis sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mendengar semua itu mata Siwon berkaca-kaca lalu ikut menitikan air mata. Siwon menghela nafas panjang untuk membebaskan sesaknya sedari tadi.

"ya Tuhan.. Yesung" Siwon kehilangan kata-kata. Sedikit banyak ia jadi mengerti semua hal di balik sifat diam Yesung. Ia belum pernah melihat Yesung menagis seperti ini terlebih karenanya. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu dan berhenti membahas hal yang dapat merusak hubungannya dengan Yesung, Siwon menyesal mengungkitnya.

Siwon ikut berjongkok dihadapan Yesung lalu memeluknya, membiarkan kekasihnya menangis hingga puas. Ia pun ikut menangis dalam diam, amarahnya beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang tanpa sisa.

"berhentilah menangis, bodoh! Kau paling tahu jika aku tidak suka dihadapkan dengan wajah menangismu yang jelek itu. Jadi diamlah, jangan menangis lagi" Siwon membawa Yesung duduk di sofa dan kembali merangkulnya, mendekapnya membantu menenangkan tangis sang kekasih.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, Yesung sudah tenang sekarang, tangisnya sudah berhenti dan yang tersisa hanyalah wajahnya yang membengkak pasca menangis hebat dan isakkan kecil. Siwon juga masih mendekap Yesung dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap surai hitam Yesung sesekali.

"anggap saja pertengkaran kita tadi tak pernah terjadi, anggap apa yang ku katakan tak pernah kau dengar. Aku yang salah karena mengungkit masalah ini lagi padahal kau sama tersiksanya dengan ku kan?" mulai Siwon dengan nada rendah, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung lalu merenggangkan pelukan mereka untuk melihat langsung wajah sembab Yesung. "Maafkan aku sayang.. maaf sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini"

Siwon meringis melihat wajah kekasihnya, mungkin jika penggemar Yesung tahu ia akan dihabisi sehabis-habisnya. "lihatlah wajahmu, aku akan segera mati jika para penggemarmu tahu aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini" Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung sebelum kembali memeluknya. "berjanjilah mulai sekarang kau akan mengatakan apapun yang kau rasakan sekecil apapun itu. Kau marah, kesal, malu, sedih, bahagia, cemburu, khawatir atau apapun itu katakan padaku. Mengerti?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, "maafkan aku" bisik Yesung dengan suara parau.

"tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Kubilang anggap saja hari ini tak pernah terjadi, lupakan soal putus atau apapun itu dan kita ulangi dari awal untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kita, oke?"

"tapi aku tak membawa hadiah untukmu"

"aku yang akan memberimu sesuatu, sebuah perintah"

Yesung menatap Siwon tak mengerti, "perintah?"

"hmm.. ayo kita tinggal bersama, disini. Aku akan meminta izin orang tuamu untuk ini, orang tuaku sudah setuju. Jadi tinggalah bersamaku" masih belum ada tanggapan dari Yesung, _namja_ itu hanya menatapnya diam tanpa ekspresi pasti. "sejujurnya aku selalu khawatir prihal masuknya aku ke _camp_ militer, tapi ketika aku bersamamu entah mengapa semua masa sulit yang kulalui terasa begitu ringan. Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa hidupku selalu bergantung pada keberadaanmu, jadi aku tak ingin lagi mencari alasan dibalik itu dan memilih untuk memiliki apa yang kubutuhkan"

Tangan Siwon meraih tangan Yesung, menggenggamnya, "padahal kita tak semuda dulu untuk saling jatuh cinta, tapi aku tak pernah bosan mengatakannya walaupun setiap detiknya untuk seratus tahun lagi –aku mencintaimu" Siwon mengecup tangan Yesung lalu beralih memcium bibirnya.

Setelah ciuman mereka selesai, Yesung tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah semua yang terjadi. "ku rasa aku tahu apa yang harus ku berikan sebagai hadiah untukmu"

"apa?"

"hidupku?" Yesung mengerling nakal lalu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Senyuman yang seolah membawa angin segar untuk Siwon.

Siwon mendorong Yesung berbaring di sofa lalu menindihnya, "tentu saja, kau memang harus memberikkannya untukku" lalu ia mulai mengabsen wajah Yesung dengan ciumannya. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Taraa~ setelah sekian lama ga mood baca & bikin ff akhirnyaaa hobi saya kembali juga T_T *walaupun mood baca masih belum pulih*

Yewon~~ miss miss miss :* /slaped/

Ga bingung kan sama ceritanya? Kata temen saya yang baca, keliatan banget saya ogah-ogahan bikinnya, emang iya tah? Sebenernya belum terlalu mood bikin sih, tapi pengen ngepost sesuatu buat ngerayain hari lahir bias kedua saya Sungmin *apa hubungannya sama yewon?* #digampar xD

Intinya lagi pengen bikin yewon sich :))

okedeh, sekian. Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~~ :D /lambai2/

#bow


End file.
